


荆棘、白檀与吐真剂

by sweetkitty



Category: GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkitty/pseuds/sweetkitty
Summary: 背景：时间1927之后ABO世界观，有一个特殊设定：AO只在巫师间产生，抑制剂属于魔药的一种，但每个omega的抑制剂不一样，需要根据自身和标记alpha来添加不同的料。之前几篇老邓在不同程度上都是被迫。。。这次想写一个火辣又主动的中年教师，瞎jb写，没有长篇铺垫，就车，一切都为了搞中年教师。。。
Kudos: 20





	荆棘、白檀与吐真剂

1.  
格林德沃从没想过阿不思会当着不下十个圣徒的面主动的和自己接吻，尤其是这个吻又是那样急切而疯狂，如同在沙漠中潜行了许久的迷路者终于喝到了绿洲里的一汪泉水。格林德沃能感觉到阿不思的舌头在他的口腔里毫无章法的翻搅，急切着攫取着他的唾液和空气。格林德沃不得不推开阿不思，好让自己不至于在众多下属面前窒息而亡。  
  
被推开的阿不思并不太情愿，他微微皱了皱眉，眼神有些迷离。格林德沃终于能够理解阿不思的失控，因为空气里弥漫着的白檀玫瑰的味道浓郁到刺鼻，并且令人眩晕。  
  
“在四楼的房间等我，”格林德沃揽过阿不思的腰，抬手用拇指擦掉阿不思嘴唇上的水光，“开门的口令是你的味道。”  
  
阿不思已经找回了一丝理智，但他依然没办法拒绝来自格林德沃的触碰，发情期里的每一个接触都在刺激着他的神经，命令着他去迎合。阿不思甚至微微的探出舌尖，轻舔着格林德沃的拇指。  
  
“不会太久。”格林德沃在阿不思的唇上留下一个轻吻，阿不思过于浓重的信息素的味道理所当然的挑动了他的情欲。从另外一方面来说，对于这样热情的阿不思，格林德沃几乎是急不可耐的想要享用了。  
  
魔法部对阿不思理智状态下关于巴黎事件的解释显然并不满意，于是他们寻求于吐真剂的帮助，当然结果也并没有什么不同。没有足够的证据，魔法部只能在敷衍了事的道歉之后放阿不思离开。但这并不是事件的全部过程，回到霍格沃茨的阿不思并没有就此脱身，相反的，他被卷入到一个更为棘手的事件中，久违的，凶猛的，无法被任何魔药压制的发情中。最一开始阿不思的确是想硬挨过去，但很快他就在一波强似一波的，汹涌而又灭顶的情潮中放弃。很显然，被魔药的中和反应而触发的发情期并没有那么容易打发，阿不思不得不屈服于他最不愿意接受的解决办法。事实上，阿不思已经不在乎格林德沃与他是不是处在不同的阵营，他只想要，确切来说是迫切的想要，来自于标记 alpha的抚慰。  
  
阿不思不知道自己是怎么走到格林德沃的房间的，他只知道自己已经被许久不曾来过的发情期折磨了快要两天了。他不在乎自己和格林德沃是不是还在敌对，也不在乎那个会议室里是不是围坐了一圈圣徒。他的大脑，他的每一个细胞，都在疯狂而又执着的渴望着格林德沃的信息素，渴望着来自格林德沃的触碰，渴望着格林德沃的亲吻，渴望着和格林德沃做爱。  
  
哪怕是标记alpha，格林德沃在进屋的一瞬间也差点儿被房间里满溢到快要爆炸的信息素的味道顶出去。他不得不尽量多的释放出自己的信息素来中和屋子里的味道，以防自己陷入头晕目眩的境地。但很快的，格林德沃就没什么心思去管味道的问题了，侧躺在他床上的阿不思让格林德沃的某些器官几乎是立刻就顶到了他的裤子上。  
  
阿不思的大半张脸都埋在天鹅绒的枕头里，上面来自格林德沃的味道让他沉醉。他的右手套弄着自己的性器官，而在靠后一点儿的地方，一根被施了咒的假阳具正自动的进出着阿不思的身体。  
  
格林德沃跨过被阿不思扔了一地的衣服，坐到床边，伸手抚上了阿不思的脸颊。被轻抚着的阿不思从喉咙里了发出一声微弱而绵长的叹息，然后迎合着格林德沃的抚摸，在他的手指上轻轻的蹭着自己的皮肤。  
  
“你看起来饥渴又淫荡，”格林德沃凑近阿不思的耳边，一边轻咬着他的耳廓，一边轻声低语，“在那么多人面前和我接吻，急切的像是怕客人改变主意的婊子，这么多年，你过的都是些什么水深火热的日子，甚至连个能在床上满足你的人都没有。”  
  
“那是因为你标记了我，”阿不思睁开眼睛，带着怒意看向格林德沃，“而且如果不是因为我的抑制剂里有荆棘枯枝的粉末，又怎么会和吐真剂发生反应！”  
  
格林德沃并没有看出阿不思的怒气，他水润的蓝眼睛和被情欲蒸出来的微红的面色的确让那一点儿怒意可以被忽略不计。  
  
“吐真剂是和木植不相容，亲爱的，还好你不是魔药课的教授，但这怎么又是我一个人的错呢？你忘了你的白檀香也在里面了？”格林德沃调笑着说道。  
  
阿不思并没有立刻说话，他像是在思考格林德沃话语中的合理性，但很快他给出了稍显无赖却又笃定的答案，“这是你的错，格林德沃，你一个人的错，而且，你得为你的错误负责。“阿不思的后半句话变了调，带着满含情欲却又慵懒的，上扬的尾音。他跨坐到格林德沃的腰间，撕扯着他的衬衫。  
  
格林德沃一改刚才慢悠悠的基调，他的戏谑的眼神暗沉下来，然后被情欲的风暴席卷，“我愿意用我余生全部的时间来为这个错误负责。“  
  
阿不思没想到格林德沃会用如此严肃的语气说着这样的情话，哪怕他们此刻都有些意乱情迷，但阿不思依然被这样的话触动。阿不思低下头和格林德沃接吻，他的眼睛有些发酸，但他把这归结为发情期的影响。  
  
格林德沃就着和阿不思接吻的姿势把阿不思压到身下，他的手沿着阿不思的锁骨，胸口，小腹，来到他的大腿间，那里已经被多到可以称之为汹涌的情液浸染的滑腻一片。格林德沃可以确定，他的阿不思已经完全的熟透了，像是那种只要轻轻一戳，就可以直抵内核的桃子。  
  
格林德沃先是试探性的把性器官的顶部挺入阿不思的身体，那里温热而紧致的触感美好的令他咋舌。但很快，格林德沃像是想要验证自己的想象一般，无所保留的把自己全部顶进阿不思的身体里，而结果正如他所想的那样，阿不思和熟烂的桃子没什么不同，格林德沃甚至没用什么力，就顺畅的进入了阿不思的生殖腔。  
  
阿不思显然被格林德沃的动作刺激到了，他皱起眉毛，紧绷着小腹。但他并没有感到疼痛，只有被破开，被进入，被填满的，略带不适的充盈感。这些所有的感觉很快在情欲的熏染下转化为快感和叫嚣着更多的满足感。阿不思的大腿微微摩擦着格林德沃的腰侧，他勾着格林德沃的脖子和他接吻，在接吻的间隙渴求着再多一些，再快一些。  
  
格林德沃当然会回应阿不思的请求，他每一次的插入都会直抵阿不思的生殖腔，但单凭这样，他们依然无法满足。格林德沃让阿不思的双腿环在自己的腰间，而他则托住阿不思挺翘的臀部，把他从床垫上抱了起来。阿不思并不是柔弱的omega，但格林德沃抱起他却并不费力。格林德沃走路的动作和重力的影响，让他的阴茎在阿不思的身体里进入到了一个新的深度，这新的深度让阿不思产生一种自己似乎要被捅穿了的感觉，但不可否认，这种感觉同样使他兴奋。  
  
格林德沃最终把阿不思放到桌子的边缘处。那是一张稍微有点高度的桌子，阿不思的双脚无法着地，他的一条腿被格林德沃捏在手里，而另外一条腿则踏在了放在一边的高背椅的扶手上。格林德沃另外一只没有捏着阿不思大腿的手当然也没有闲着，它捏在了另外一个同样令人赞叹的地方，那些因为坐姿而挤压堆积起来的臀肉上。  
  
阿不思仰着脖子享受着这如同风暴一般的性爱，他的眼神因为格林德沃的顶撞而有些涣散，但他依然看到了那些散落在桌子上的，老旧的信纸，“你还留着它们……”阿不思没法儿说出一句完整的话，他的声音带着沙哑，“那些我写给你的信。”  
  
格林德沃当然知道他的桌上有什么，但他依然瞥了一眼那些似乎每一个字母都诉说着热情的，来自十八岁的阿不思的信件，“是啊，我依然留着，那是因为从那之后你再也不肯见我，甚至连一封信也不给我写，最可气的是你竟然还派一只猫头鹰来对付我。”  
  
阿不思轻笑一声，他知道格林德沃是在说纽特，而格林德沃毫不掩饰的嫉妒让阿不思心中有些小小的得意，他在格林德沃的肩膀上咬了一口，然后在他耳边轻声开口，“我现在不是来了吗。“  
  
2.  
他们在格林德沃卧室的每一个地方做爱，床，桌子，椅子，窗台，地毯，格林德沃甚至把阿不思抵在床柱上来了一次。被压抑了多年的发情期来势汹汹的报复着它的主人，直到窗外的天色泛起熹微的光亮，阿不思燃烧了快要三天的发情热才终于消退。不可避免的，阿不思累的很惨，到了最后，甚至连快感都变得很少，只有伴随着微痛与麻木的酸涩和饱胀。  
  
格林德沃端着下巴看着睡在身侧的阿不思，抬起另一只手用一个无杖魔法把他额角沾着几缕头发的薄汗清理干净。然而这手指并没有收回来，它们沿着阿不思的睫毛，鼻尖，嘴唇一路描摹，最后在那个带着浅浅沟壑的圆润下巴上来回而又轻柔的摩擦着。格林德沃的眼睛始终看着阿不思，他不再年轻了，格林德沃可以在阿不思的眼角找到时间的痕迹。但这一点儿痕迹并不影响什么，相反的，它更像是维纳斯的断臂，格林德沃知道，这枝属于他的玫瑰，哪怕已经过了庸俗而平凡之人眼中最明媚的花期，但那些深藏在花蕊中的芬芳，却在岁月的累积中越加馥郁。  
  
格林德沃最终把阿不思搂在怀里沉沉睡去，实际上他并没有多长时间可以睡了，大概只有两三个小时，但鼻息间令他沉醉而温暖的白檀玫瑰的味道，让他预感这应该会是他许多年来最为安稳而舒适的一觉了。格林德沃在睡梦的边缘处含糊的想清楚了一件事，那些拖家带口的圣徒一直不受他待见的原因，被这种名为家，名为爱的感觉浸泡的久了，恐怕再虔诚的信徒，也无法做到矢志不渝。  
  
阿不思被异常强烈的饥饿感弄醒的时候已经是下午了，格林德沃当然不在，于是阿不思随便裹了件睡袍，准备下楼给自己弄点吃的。格林德沃显然异常注重隐私，这么大一个庄园，除了他自己，再没有第二个定居的生物了，甚至连一个家养小精灵也不行。阿不思在一楼的厨房里翻找食材，他感觉自己能吃下一整只烤鸡，外加一个柠檬蛋糕，但也许他也没有那么饿，严重的饥饿感不过是发情期中另外一种征兆而已。鉴于阿不思被霍格沃茨家养小精灵惯出来的糟糕烹饪魔法，三明治大概也只能是他唯一的选择了，当然，少不了配上一壶热热的茶。  
厨房和客厅是连通的，阿不思倚在橱柜上等水烧开的时候看到了客厅里的那架钢琴，那架属于坎德拉的钢琴。其实阿不思一早就看到了钢琴，但此刻他才认出，这是那个原本应该在戈德里科山谷的废墟里腐烂的钢琴，因为格林德沃用几本书垫起了钢琴曾经被魔咒损坏过的，无法再用魔法复原的，缺失的一角。  
  
阿不思坐在钢琴前，指挥着琴键自行演奏。无论是这架钢琴，还是这首曲子，都和那年夏天没有任何的区别，时间可以轻易的在他和格林德沃之间不停的切割出残忍而不可跨越的裂缝，却无法在这些无知无觉的物件身上留下一个细微的划痕。阿不思没有给自己施遗忘咒，哪怕他把回忆掩埋的再深，此刻也无法阻止它们如同新生的藤蔓一般，缠绕进他的大脑。那些属于夏日的慵懒午后，趁着阿不福思带着安娜出去玩，盖勒特是怎样花哨的挥舞着他那根荆棘魔杖，让琴键演奏出一首又一首的乐曲，又是怎么笑容夸张而又眉飞色舞的跟他谈论着谱曲的麻瓜音乐家。阿不思像是跌进了一个坏掉的冥想盆里，被困在铺展开来的记忆里，无法脱离。  
“你是怎么给这架钢琴施的咒？”那是一个带着惊讶却想要努力保持着镇静的女声。  
  
“什么？”阿不思从记忆里脱身，却依然有点恍惚。  
  
“我是说，这架钢琴，格林德沃先生显然是施了什么咒，除了他自己，任何人都没办法让它演奏。”  
  
阿不思认出了这位女士，是格林德沃身边最得力的圣徒，她的悬赏金额并不比格林德沃本人少多少。除此之外，她还有另外一个未被证实却更令人感兴趣的身份。人不就是这样，对于八卦总是要比正经事更乐于打听，这位罗齐尔小姐被大众所阅读的事迹，更多的是刊登在八卦小报上，关于她和格林德沃的暧昧揣测。  
  
阿不思并不相信那些杂志和小报上供人茶余饭后取乐的报道，但他承认其中一些关于罗齐尔小姐的描述确实属实，比如说她的确气质优雅，相貌好看，又比如说她无论从哪一方面来讲，都是一个足够优秀的omega。但阿不思一直都不太喜欢这位女士，并不是因为他们立场不同这种浅显而幼稚的原因，优秀的人无论身在何种立场，都是应该被肯定的。阿不思不喜欢她，是因为她的每一张照片都冷冰冰的，高高在上，睥睨众生的感觉总是能让阿不思感到不适，像是被一阵尖锐的寒风陡然吹过。  
  
“并不是格林德沃给他施咒的，罗齐尔小姐，”阿不思微笑着回答，“是我，这架钢琴是我的，而我允许了格林德沃演奏它。”  
  
阿不思的回答令文达心中一沉，她记得那个令欧洲魔法界闻风丧胆的黑魔王带着与他严重不符的失意坐在这架钢琴前的样子。那个时候她就隐隐的猜测，这架钢琴大概与他从未出现，从不提及的omega有关。但文达并不在意，不被提及，不曾出现，又享受着格林德沃的深情，这样的人，百分之九十九是个死人。但很显然，事实却是被她忽略的百分之一，格林德沃不可救药的爱着他的敌人。  
  
阿不思的回答验证了文达的猜测，而这回答的语句虽然听着礼貌有加，遣词却铿锵而不容置疑。他像是融入平民中的国王，带着满满的亲和却依然让人觉得高不可攀，体恤着他本该置身事外的水深火热。相比之下，文达觉得自己更像是那个说出没有面包为什么不吃肉的无知王后，只有一副高高在上的空架子而已。哦，这似乎也不太对，她又是谁的王后呢？残酷的暴君爱的是另外一个和他截然不同的国王呢。  
  
这些想法让文达再也没办法端着自己一贯冷傲的态度，她像是任何一个爱而不得的普通omega一样，带着不甘和愤怒颤抖着质问，“我从没想过他挂坠上的那个D会是你，邓布利多，你应该是他的对手，他的敌人，想要置他于死地的人啊……如果那些魔法部长们知道他们唯一的指望和格林德沃是这种关系，大概会自折魔杖吧。”文达的眼神闪了闪，轻笑一声，似乎是在嘲讽魔法部，又似乎是在嘲讽自己。  
  
文达的话让阿不思皱起了眉毛，小报的真实性又可以增加一条了，罗齐尔的确爱上了格林德沃。这让阿不思不得不思考，格林德沃是不是也如同小报上说的那样，倾心于他这个既能干又漂亮的下属呢？但好像也不是这样，因为关于格林德沃桃色八卦的女主角也并不是只有罗齐尔一个人，她不过是出现的比较多而已。这样看来格林德沃似乎很善于四处留情，啊，确实，阿不思突然想起来，纽特在一次有点儿喝多的情况下和他抱怨过，当时喝了复方汤剂的格林德沃似乎是用过蒂娜小姐上司的身份引诱过她。平时只有在他的小动物面前才会多说几句话的纽特在喝醉之后会变成一个话痨，他那天说了好多话，他的小动物，他的女朋友，他的哥哥，甚至还有他哥哥的未婚妻，多到阿不思甚至有点儿烦了。但在那之后，阿不思能够记住的，只有那一句语焉不详的抱怨。  
阿不思在内心让自己忽略当时突然攥紧皮质手套的动作，说服自己不喜欢罗齐尔小姐是因为她不苟言笑的照片，但这不过都是粉饰在自我欺骗上的另一个谎言而已。而实际上，阿不思和那些被标记了的omega没有任何不同，他厉害的魔法也不能使他超凡脱俗，他就是嫉妒，嫉妒那些可以让他的alpha青眼有加的omega。有关于格林德沃的一切都是他心底的欲望，不管怎么藏，始终都会存在，这一点厄里斯魔镜一向都是最好的证据。  
  
身为凡人的阿不思当然没办法在他所嫉妒的人面前再冷静自持下去，尤其是这个人已经率先说出了如此尖锐的话，“我们有自己的故事，罗齐尔小姐，并不为大部分人所知，”阿不思的语气依然保持着礼貌，“但这些东西显然知道，这架钢琴，那个挂坠，还有他卧室桌子上的信，”阿不思突然感觉到一种长久以来都不曾有过的轻松感，他笑起来，继续说着，“而且我觉得你也并不想那些故事被大部分人知道吧，毕竟当我和他走上同一条路时，你又该去哪儿呢？”  
  
  
3.  
格林德沃在浴室里找到他的omega，后者正舒服的泡在他圆形的浴池里，读着一本并不太厚的书，看起来是那样的入迷，以至于对于他的出现毫无反应，当然，也并不排除阿不思故意不理他这种可能。  
  
浴室里弥漫着有些甜腻的花香，并不能闻出是哪一种，格林德沃猜测阿不思应该是用了那种混合型的入浴剂。但格林德沃并不在意这个，他在意的是混杂在这甜腻味道之下的另外一种味道，白檀玫瑰的味道。这种略带迷离的味道在他刚进来时还几乎没有，而现在却已经盖过了入浴剂的味道，显然，即使阿不思依然对他置之不理，但他依然处于发情期的身体却热情的回应着他。  
  
格林德沃看着阿不思，他柔软的棕发向后梳着，发梢沾了水，有些杂乱的贴在他颈部的皮肤上，他的眼睛盯在书页上，格林德沃只能看到他的睫毛，在每一次眨动间似乎能扇起一阵微风，他的脸颊，脖颈和肩头都泛着微微的绯色，似乎是被蒸腾的水汽熏染的，但更大的可能是因为发情期。  
  
格林德沃似乎能够理解那些宁可只拿微薄的工资也非得做一些既没危险又不加班，到点就能回家的工作的下属了，如果阿不思是那个等在家中的omega，他当然也不肯把时间都花在工作上。这样的想象让格林德沃带着欣喜和些微的激动靠近阿不思，他抽走阿不思手中的书，然后想要捏着他的下巴和他接吻。但格林德沃的想法并没有被付诸现实，他的手指在接触到阿不思皮肤的前一刻被一种力道很大的力量弹开了。  
  
多年被各国魔法部追捕的格林德沃下意识的迅速躲开了，但他很快意识到，这个魔咒应该是阿不思下在自己身上的，为了防止他的接触。格林德沃并不是不解风情的蠢货，他几乎是立刻就想明白了原因，阿不思不理他的原因，文达摆了一下午的恶劣脸色，以及这个魔咒。阿不思在嫉妒，这个认知让格林德沃非但没有生气，反而更加高兴。他脱掉自己的鞋袜，踏进浴池，却并没有深入，只是在距离阿不思并不远的位置上坐到了边缘上，“你知道这种物理性质的防御咒坚持不了太久的，更何况这个咒语是你自己改良的，持续的时间只会更短。”  
  
阿不思微笑着向格林德沃眨了眨眼睛，他换了一个动作，在水中挪动着身体，靠近格林德沃，最终跪坐在水中，把胳膊交叠着搭在浴池的边缘上，仰着脖子说道，“你想要碰我吗？“  
  
阿不思的声音低沉轻柔却带着一丝蛊惑，伴随着他水润的蓝眼睛，直击格林德沃的心灵，“一直都是。”  
  
“那你得等魔咒消退了才行。”阿不思脸上的笑容更加明显了。  
  
“我都等了二十几年了，难道还差这一会儿？“  
  
阿不思挑了挑眉，似乎是对格林德沃的答案存在质疑，然后他拉过放在旁边的一个玻璃碗，里面是几颗红的看起来像是有毒的草莓。  
  
“要来一颗吗？“阿不思问道。  
  
格林德沃摇了摇头，而得到否定答案的阿不思开始旁若无人的吃起来。那些草莓并不是很大，但阿不思却没有一口把它吃下去。他把草莓甜美而多汁的果肉咬开，那些鲜红的浆水毫无意外的沾到他的嘴唇和手指上，但阿不思并没有管这个，他伸出舌头舔掉草莓咬合面上的果汁，把另外一半也吃掉，然后再拿起另外一个。阿不思的动作并不快，等他拿起碗里最后一颗草莓的时候，那些先前积攒起来的汁水已经沿着他的下巴滴落到了锁骨上。  
  
格林德沃看着阿不思心满意足的吃掉最后一颗草莓，然后探出舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“你是故意的，”格林德沃已经不像一开始那么轻松而开心了，事实上他从阿不思开始吃第一颗草莓的时候就已经硬了，他的声音和脸色都沉了下来，“既然这样，那也就不用再客气了。”  
  
阿不思的笑容无法再坚持，他皱着眉，控制不住的把手指伸入自己的身体。格林德沃瞬间释放出来的信息素多到可以称之为爆炸，这让阿不思原本是一点一点积攒起来的发情热立刻被点燃到峰值。情潮来的突然而迅猛，似乎水波的浮动也能让阿不思体会到快感。  
  
阿不思的手指在他自己的身体里快速的进出，但这显示是不够的，他抬眼看了看旁边一脸得意的格林德沃，低声咒骂了一句，然后放弃了自我解决，拉着格林德沃的胳膊把他彻底的拽到浴池里。  
  
“你怎么能这么混蛋？”阿不思气愤的看着格林德沃，双手却毫无怪罪之意的拉扯着格林德沃湿透的衣服。  
  
“亲爱的，明明是你先动手的。”格林德沃的得意依然挂在脸上，他的双手要比阿不思更快解决他的衣服。  
  
魔咒被解除，格林德沃捏着阿不思的腰身让他趴在浴池的边上，然后从后面顶入他的身体。情液和水让格林德沃的进入很顺畅，但这次的情潮来的太过突然，阿不思身体的最深处显然还没有反应过来，还未完全打开的生殖腔阻隔住了格林德沃的挺进。但这又能算作是什么问题呢，反而应该是一种情趣，格林德沃开始着力于攻击那一小片脆弱的软肉，他完全的抽出，再蓄力向着目标捅去。  
  
阿不思感觉到了疼痛，并不是那种尖锐而钻心的疼，而是一种带着酸麻的钝痛。这疼痛并没有那么厉害，但身体正在被入侵，被打开的认知让他本能的想要逃离。  
  
格林德沃并没有给阿不思这样的机会，他的手按在阿不思的肩膀上，阻止了他想要离开的趋势，把他牢牢的钉在自己的阴茎上。阿不思并不是处子，早已对性爱留下欢快记忆的身体没几下就屈服于alpha的进攻。格林德沃进入阿不思的生殖腔，那里带着发情期的高热，快感从下身传递至大脑，美好的令格林德沃发出满足的叹息。  
  
格林德沃每一次都进入的很深，这让阿不思产生一种他似乎想要捅进他胃里的错觉。但格林德沃很快改变了策略，他不再深入，反而只在入口浅浅的逗弄。这样的行为显然让已经被完全打开的阿不思感觉到空虚与不满，他呜咽着想要更多，而格林德沃也贴心的回应了他。但阿不思很快察觉出不对，因为捅进他生殖腔的不是格林德沃火热而粗长的性器官，而是一颗一颗的，微凉而柔软的球状物。  
  
“你在搞什么……”阿不思带着点惊恐的问道。  
  
格林德沃并没有立刻回答，他在阿不思的嘴唇上落下一个安抚的亲吻，”别担心，只是水而已。“格林德沃的手在阿不思的小腹上轻抚了两下，那些被他施了魔法的水在阿不思的生殖腔里恢复成流动的形态。  
  
格林德沃搂着阿不思的腰臀把他从水里捞出来，放到池子的边缘，然后他同样探起身去和阿不思接吻。格林德沃从阿不思的嘴唇亲到他的脖颈，再到他的乳尖，最后来到他的小腹。  
  
“宝贝儿，你看起来像是怀孕了。”格林德沃调笑着，他的胳膊从阿不思的腋下穿过，把他搂进怀里，然后再次进入他的身体。  
  
阿不思的胳膊搭在格林德沃的肩膀上，他放开被自己咬住的嘴唇，声音颤抖的无力反驳，“你给我闭嘴。”  
  
格林德沃在阿不思的生殖腔里满满都是水的情况下顶了进来，并且毫不在意而又用力的抽插起来。这样的情况远远超出了阿不思能够接受的范围，发情期的热潮已经让他难以处理，积聚在生殖腔里的水无疑只能雪上加霜。  
  
格林德沃在阿不思高潮之前把他重新拖进水里，这样的做法让阿不思在心里稍微的感谢了他一下，因为这样，阿不思至少不用当着格林德沃的面高潮，毕竟那些从他从身体里涌出来的液体，足够乱七八糟，令人羞耻。  
  
一波发情热并不会在一次做爱之后就完全消退，格林德沃把阿不思擦干抱回卧室的时候他依然带着因为情潮而发烫的体温。但刚刚来过一次的阿不思显然也没有那么着急，他好整以暇的半靠在床头，看着格林德沃在他的柜子里翻找出一只黑色的羽毛笔，再看着他用接骨木魔杖在上面施了几个无声咒。  
  
“我知道你为什么那么做，阿尔，”格林德沃的话听起来充满歉意又带着款款深情，“我可以做出一个承诺，承诺我这一生只会有你一个omega。”  
  
格林德沃显然是在告知阿不思，而不是在征求他的意见。从格林德沃手中脱出的羽毛笔径直来到阿不思面前，在他有所反映之前，已经开始以他的皮肤作为纸张，应着格林德沃的词句，自动的书写着这份承诺。  
  
“我，盖勒特格林德沃，在此立下承诺……”  
  
羽毛笔的笔尖在阿不思身上写出字母的形状，力度不多不少的正好，正好足够引起皮肤的战栗，正好足够再次挑起已经满载的情欲。阿不思闭着眼睛深重却又无声的喘息着，他想要这只笔停下来，却又舍不得它停下来。  
  
“承诺我这一生，有且只会有阿不思邓布利多一个Omega。”格林德沃把每一个单词都说的很慢，这样，羽毛笔就会把每一个字母的笔触勾勒的很长，这短短的一句话，从阿不思的胸前写到小腹，最终把句号点在他大腿内侧的皮肤上。  
  
“承诺已经立下，只要签上我们的名字，它就会生效了，”格林德沃的声音在阿不思的耳边响起，他睁开眼睛，看到格林德沃的手中拿着火漆和印章，印章上的徽记是刻在他挂坠瓶顶端的那个，“但我觉得这个徽记要比名字更好看一点儿，你想要我把它印在哪儿呢？”格林德沃把腊漆抵到阿不思锁骨下面一点儿的位置上，“这里？我真的很喜欢你的锁骨。”  
  
“别……不要在那。”阿不思喘息着拒绝，他不能在被轻易看到的地方留下这样的徽记。  
  
最终格林德沃把腊漆滴在了阿不思右侧的胯骨上，而结果也正和阿不思想的一样，腊漆在印章戳上去之后融进了他的皮肤里，在表层之下留下一个赤金色的，永久的徽记。  
  
格林德沃亲吻了这个新生的标记，“这并不是一个玩笑，阿尔，这支笔是圣徒用来签最顶级的保密协定的，如果违背了用它写下来的内容，虽然不会立刻死去，也会被恶劣的诅咒，”格林德沃的手指在标记上来回的轻抚着，“现在，我立下了承诺，而你也有了这个标记，当你再想和别的什么人上床的时候，他们都会知道你是属于谁的。”  
  
阿不思已经并不太在意格林德沃此时在说什么了，不论是最初的羽毛笔，还是后来腊漆的滴落，所有带着微痛的感觉，都被翻涌的情欲催化成新一波的情欲，他现在只想和格林德沃接吻，然后让他进入自己急需填满的身体。  
  
这之后他们难得的像一对正常的alpha和omega那样，一同窝在暖烘烘的被窝里，说着无关痛痒的话。他们的话题广泛却并不敏感，从哪一家的柠檬蜂蜜蛋糕最好吃，到有趣的学生或者下属，最终聊到预言。  
  
阿不思随手拿起床边柜子上的蜡烛，带着放松而期待的笑容请求格林德沃为他做出预言。  
  
作为顶级的预言家，格林德沃从来不为其他人预言，他甚至很少为自己预言。预言这个东西，看起来是在预测未来，但实际上，谁又知道它是不是在束缚未来。但格林德沃没办法拒绝阿不思，没办法拒绝他在烛火下几乎是在闪光的眼睛。于是格林德沃接过了蜡烛，他看向微微跳动的烛焰，并没有太久，他就在焰心里看到了塔楼的轮廓。  
  
“一座塔楼，”格林德沃把蜡烛放回柜子上，“也许是在提醒你远离那里。”  
  
“这算什么预言，”阿不思的声音听起来毫不在意，他在被子里挪了挪，看起来有点昏昏欲睡，“任何一个登临塔楼的人都有跌落的危险。”  
  
格林德沃并没有立刻说话，他像是突然想起了什么事情一样，过了一会儿才缓慢的开口，“我也曾在自己的预言中看到过塔楼，”格林德沃的声音低沉柔软，像是在诉说一个温暖的睡前故事，“也许，我们最终会住在一个有着塔楼的庄园里，两个老头子，在塔楼上看看风景，喝喝下午茶什么的。”  
  
格林德沃在说出这句话之后就有了那么点后悔，他当然知道这个也许几乎等于不可能。他和阿不思已经走上了不同的道路，谁也不会回头。格林德沃明白阿不思来找他的全部原因，不过是一个由荆棘粉末，白檀香和吐真剂而引发的意外，他会和他的发情期一起离开，并且把下一次的见面安排在针锋相对的战场上。  
  
阿不思同样没有立刻说话，他沉默了好一会儿，在格林德沃几乎以为他已经睡着了的时候，他才缓慢的往格林德沃的怀里靠了靠，然后低声回答着，“也许。”  
  
End


End file.
